Dentro del corazón
by Miu-senshi
Summary: Pertenece al grupo de relatos: Cuentos del océano. Jones brothers. Posibles Spoilers del final de la 5a. Killian desearía no haber despertado jamás, desearía haber seguido durmiendo por toda una eternidad y no haber descubierto nunca lo que su padre les hizo. Las mentiras, el abandono y el engaño. Desearía no haber dicho nunca que quería ser como él.


**Disclaimer:** Once Upon a Time no me pertenece.

 **Notas:** One shot perteneciente a un conjunto de relatos agrupados bajo el nombre **Cuentos del océano** que narran acontecimientos de la infancia de los hermanos Jones.

* * *

 **Dentro del corazón.**

Killian desearía no haber despertado jamás, desearía haber seguido durmiendo por toda una eternidad y no haber descubierto nunca lo que su padre les hizo. Las mentiras, el abandono—la venta—y el engaño. Desearía no haber dicho nunca que quería ser como él—un mentiroso cobarde incapaz de querer a sus hijos, incapaz de decirles la verdad a la cara—.

Desearía no haber creído nunca en sus palabras ni en la luz encendida por las noches—distracciones para hacerle creer mentiras—.

Desearía también no haber visto el rostro de su hermano cuando se llenó de culpa y de reproches hacia sí mismo por no ser un buen hermano mayor—una idea sin fundamentos quebrándole el alma—. El dolor de Liam por no haber despertado antes que él era una opresión contra el pecho que le rompía.

Killian sabía que Liam, de haber despertado antes que él, habría tratado de inventar una historia, un cuento de hadas para que no sufriera—un ungüento para las heridas—. Habría tratado de salvar el corazón de su hermano pequeño—minúsculo y sin importancia—aunque eso significara romper su propio corazón—cálido, sincero y valiente—.

Al final del cuento Liam le habría mirado con ojos vidriosos y le habría sonreído lleno de disculpas porque ambos sabían que el cuento no era verdad. Nunca lo era. Su padre no era un héroe y lo sabían. Killian—tras el cuento y la sonrisa—sonreiría un poco quebrado y susurraría que lo entendía—entendía la ausencia de su padre—aunque en realidad no lo hiciera.

Liam, entonces, le besaría la frente con todo su corazón y le diría que era un gran chico, el mejor de todos, porque él no comprendía a su padre y jamás lo haría—la traición rechinando entre sus huesos durante años—. Killian no diría nada, solo abrazaría a su hermano para que también pudiera estar un poco roto.

A veces todo el mundo quiere romperse un poco.

Igual que la noche en la que papá Jones olvidó acompañar a sus hijos en el aniversario de la muerte de mamá Jones. La mentira blanca y los mismos pasos, las mismas palabras torpes y una diminuta esperanza latiendo en lo más profundo de su corazón como una vela encendida en medio de la noche…

Mas ahora solo quedaba la fe irremediablemente calcinada en su pecho, sin regeneración posible.

Hay cosas que jamás se pueden arreglar y lo que había hecho su padre—venderlos, abandonarlos, mentirles, traicionarlos—no tenía arreglo. Jamás, por muy largo que sonara ese jamás—el estigma de lo que su padre les hizo tiñendo las puntas de sus dedos y acrecentando el dolor de la marca en su muslo—.

Porque Liam jamás perdonaría a su padre lo que había hecho, jamás perdonaría que hubiera hecho a Liam sentirse tan poca cosa—tan inútil e inservible—y nunca le podría querer de nuevo. Ni en un millón de años. Su traición le arañaba las entrañas como cuchillas para que no olvidase.

Los ojos inundados de Liam jamás le permitirían olvidar lo que su padre había hecho. El nudo en su garganta—palabras atoradas con formas llenas de vértices que desgarran su laringe hasta convertir su voz en un fantasma—tirando de su perdón hacia abajo, hacia el destierro. Hacia el olvido. Hacia un lugar inhóspito de su mente.

En su corazón solo sonando las olas de mar y las palabras de Liam—tan brillantes como estrellas y tan tristes como un desierto—. Su cabeza corriendo, saltando, y su corazón susurrando quejidos. El dolor volviéndose una muralla lentamente, depositando sedimentos con nombres y momentos. Recuerdos siendo retenidos y determinación vibrando, casi cantando.

Porque si lo único que queda, si la única persona que seguiría ahí sería Liam, Killian sabía qué tipo de hombre debía ser al mirar en su corazón. Un hombre del que su hermano se sintiera orgulloso.

 **Fin.**


End file.
